xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Arnim Zola
Arnim Zola is a mad German scientist who created horrible creatures and dangerous weapons for Baron Zemo. He even considers Baron Zemo a friend. History During World War II, Arnim Zola experimented with creating monsters to aid the Nazis and HYDRA in their global conquest. Eventually, he was captured by the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and imprisoned in the Big House. Arnim Zola escaped his cell after a blackout happened in the Big House.1 He went into hiding in his previous secret hideout.2 His most notable creation are the Doughboy minions. He often gives Zemo a medical checkup every week about his condition. He even allows him to borrow the Doughboys to distract the Avengers while Zemo gets inside the Avengers Mansion to kill Captain America. But the plan failed. As Zemo returns to Zola's lair, he discovered Zola's unconscious body surrounded by the Enchantress and the Executioner in an offer to form the Masters of Evil to destroy the Avengers. After the recruitment of other villains into the Masters of Evil is complete, they went into the Mansion to defeat the Avengers in an ensuing battle; only Zola stayed behind to guard their lair. When the Enchantress and her Executioner came back with the Norm Stones, he was among the Masters of Evil with new members waiting for them. Though Zemo ordered everyone to seven separate locations to guard the stones, Zola stayed behind again for he has no hero to fight. Later, the Enchantress (along with the Executioner) came to find out where Zemo was. He told her he was watching both Chemistro and the Living Laser when she made them offers, and was concerned with the Grey Gargoyle's fate. She then threatens him by ordering him to tell her where Zemo was or she would make him "learn" Grey Gargoyle's fate. He refuses and allows both Enchantress and Executioner to be swallowed in a surprise attack by Doughboy. After he thinks he's won and strokes Doughboy, Zola watches in a horrified state as his pet solidifies and explodes by Enchantress from the inside. She then tells him that he just made a fatal mistake and seemingly kills Zola with a magic blast, with Zemo watching the whole thing on a security camera. Zola is never seen again. However, when Nick Fury is looking for Skrulls, a picture of Arnim Zola appears, possibly meaning that he still lives. Physical appearance Arnim Zola is a broad shouldered male, with a camera instead of a face, which is presented on the stomach on a yellow tv screen. He wears an big orange scientist safety vest with large purple gloves.3 Powers and abilities * Genius level intellect: Arnim Zola is a genius in modification and mutations. He created the artificial being Doughboy, which could take on the Avengers.2 Background in other media * This is second animated appearance of Arnim Zola. He previously appeared in The Super Hero Squad Show. Category:Marvel Universe Category:Technopath Category:Mad Scientist Category:Deceased Category:Hydra Category:Nazis Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Genius Category:Robots Category:Avengers Rogue Gallery Category:Cyborgs Category:Humans Category:Humans Category:Body Alteration Category:Europeans Category:Humans Category:Warrior Category:Male Category:Universe 8096 Category:Scientists Category:Germans